Talk:Shizuka
Nintaijutsu? Considering this applies to more than one her techniques, I think keeping it one page would be better. Should we list her two wind-enhanced taijutsu techniques as nintaijutsu? While it's true that we don't have much info on that, it fits the description we use for A's techniques. Taijutsu amplified by ninjutsu. Or do we simply consider them ninjutsu? I saw an edit summary changing the chop to ninjutsu on the basis it's basically a wind version of Chidori, but I'm not sure that would work for the kick. Omnibender - Talk - 20:52, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Breasts I'm detecting a story behind this. By the looks of it (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:White_Flash?diff=prev&oldid=712478, http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Cerez365?diff=prev&oldid=712479, http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Shock_Dragoon?diff=prev&oldid=712934, http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Speysider?diff=prev&oldid=717791), User:X29 has taken it upon himself to rid the wiki of mammaries, with the one (two?) exception being Tsunade's. So I'm wondering why? Ideally there's a better explanation than "'cause it's perverted". ''~SnapperT '' 22:32, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :my thoughts exactly. Talking about the body of a woman includes her chest, goddamit. You can't say that's perverted, it's the same as saying "he has a muscular body..." (talk) 22:37, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Your argument works more in his favor than yours. All women have breasts, so why do they need to be mentioned? All women have noses and mouths, but those aren't added to every appearance section. Is it a certain size of breast that deserves mention? If so, how is it decided if a breast is large enough? Is it something the wiki decides, or is it something the series decides by drawing attention to them? ''~SnapperT '' 22:51, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::I would say if the series draws attention to them. For example, this never happened with Tenten or Shizune, but with Tsunade, Ino and Shizuka (I mean, she is nothing more than a fanservice character, why would she wear such clothes anyway?) However, that's just my opinion, I bet there are several who would be against it. (talk) 23:00, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::I personally agree with letting the series decide. If Samui's are large enough that Omoi thinks she suffers from back problems, mention them. If Hinata's are big enough that Sakura is jealous, mention them. But if nobody within the series makes a fuss about the size of a woman's breasts, they don't need to be mentioned. (Whether or not that applies to Shizuka, I don't know.) ::::And, when mentioning them, don't be coy. "Her figure has also grown to become much more womanly" is stupid. ''~SnapperT '' 23:13, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::where does such thing stay? (talk) 23:18, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Are you asking where the line I quoted is from? It's from Hinata's article. ''~SnapperT '' 23:27, January 13, 2013 (UTC) It does make sense that it would be better to mention breasts if mentioned by another character.Shaun- -tobi (talk) 23:30, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :@snapper2 yes, I meant that, because it is indeed stupid. (talk) 23:32, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :X29's reasons for removing their "appearance" is beyond stupidity, they're not perverted in anyway. This is a Wiki, we're supposed to be descriptive and yet his childlike mind is preventing that from happening. Other wikis describe a female appearances just like how we do and they're not a "site full of perverts".--White Flash (Contact) 04:07, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Um i'm putting my two cents in. I think that simply mentioning a female characters breasts isn't in itself perverted, but excessive mentioning and unnecessary detail are. If a female character has a flat chest let's mention it, if they have abnormally large breasts let's mention it, especially if it was mentioned by other characters. Such as Omoi mentioning Karui's flat chest or Samui's back problems being caused by her breasts, and Tsunade, especially considering Jiraiya even gave an estimate on her bust size. (talk) 05:11, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan I don't know if people in here are breast-haters or something, it's EXACTLY the same as mentioning someone is tall, muscular etc. there's nothing perverted about it, breasts and women in general are oversexualized, that's why people consider it a "taboo" my god, it's a skin and fat. Just look at Shizuka, what's the first thing you notice? Exactly, her chest, because it's the most prominent physical trait of hers, thus should be mentioned.--Elveonora (talk) 11:03, January 14, 2013 (UTC) There was a whole discussion behind this already (there are links you can follow). It was around the time when character's descriptions talked about the characters small waist lines and life-giving hips etc which I thought was a bit more than necessary to describe a character and to be honest it started sounding like a graphic novel read. Anyway, I thought we came to the conclusion that a character with large breasts were one of those things most people aren't going to overlook, so as a compromise, I really have no problem with articles mentioning a character's breasts in favour of removing the bits of otherwise "unnecessary" information, because this is a manga, and we cant exactly escape that part. I tried to explain that to him, but he's made his own decision it would seem.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:24, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Since removing the "perverted" edits is only beneficial to X29, not us, shall we restore what was removed unfairly?--White Flash (Contact) 11:39, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :sounds good to me. (talk) 11:45, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Discussion isn't over quite yet though kozos.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:51, January 14, 2013 (UTC) The reasons to why I always revert edits such as this one is 'cause if these 'assets' weren't mentioned multiple times in the series, just like Tsunade's, then they're perverted and not worth mentioning. You call it unfair, just compare it to Tsunade's. --X29 12:43, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :That is not a reasonable, or fairly logical reason to remove the mention of their breasts. By that logic, the manga itself is perverted because Kishimoto has canonically made mention of things like this and puts thought into his character's appearances, hence there should be no reason not to mention them. That is again why I told you to learn to compromise, the mention of them having a "large bust" or "sizeable cleavage" should be fine with anyone once it is not mentioned in a way that reads perversely allowing us to remove the more unnecessary mentions of supple skin and slender legs.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:49, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::The mentioning of the 'assets' would only go to the ones who had their own 'assets' mentioned in canon, which up till now was just Tsunade. Anyone else who gets that much mentioning, go on and put on those perverted details. Sighs heavily This world sickens me....... --X29 13:01, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't understand the issue that you're having with this, it's not as if the size, shape and colour of the character's nipples are being described... all that is being said is "sizeable cleavage/ample bussom/bust/breasts (if people don't want to make it tasteful v_v) why is that so much of an issue to you?--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:07, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Srsly?... Samui, Hinata, Ino folding her breasts in an omake, Killer B talking about nipples, should I go on? 99% of anime have "preverse elements" Kishimoto himself is a pervert, if you have a problem, do not read/watch. EDIT: also about boys transforming into naked girls and Sai talking about Naruto's penis. Bot to get the point across, it's part of her appearance? Yes, it is. There's no ulterior motive at all--Elveonora (talk) 13:18, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :@Cerez Mentioning them alone is the issue, seeing as no one in canon mentioned them. Now, Tsunade, that happened. Other characters, not. I'm leaving Tsunade's article just like that 'cause of that. Other characters, let them be mentioned enough times just like Tsunade. And, in case you misunderstood, when I said "This world sickens me", I wasn't limiting it to just this. There are much more things in this world that sicken me. :@Elveonora What about Samui and Hinata? And where was that time where Ino fondled her breasts? And not 99% of anime have perverted elements. And what makes you so sure that Kishimoto's a pervert? And as for the Sai thing, that was different. He asked him if he was a girl or a boy, and he got his answer without having Naruto say it. And it isn't part of her appearance. As a matter of fact, it's part of her body. When it gets mentioned multiple times, that becomes an appearance. As for clothes and such, those are appearance automatically. --X29 13:22, January 14, 2013 (UTC)